Fiber sheets for cleaning have been widely used in cleaning work of wiping human skin, cleaning floors and cleaning around restrooms/toilets. Generally, these fiber sheets are formed by impregnating a chemical solution or similar cleaning agent in a sheet formed from a nonwoven fabric (see PTL 1).